


My Anecdote

by BookWorm61



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWorm61/pseuds/BookWorm61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of Vixx fics that I had been working on to get me back in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hyuk/Hongbin - Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hyuk and Hongbin are my otp so it makes better sense to start it out with them first.

Hongbin sighed as he reached the front door, exhaustion weighing heavily on his shoulder. The filming of his drama had gone on longer than expected, leaving him wanting to just crash on his bed as soon as possible. He didn’t want to think of the early schedule he had the next day.

That changed, however, when he saw the television on and a silhouette slouched on the couch, head hanging at an uncomfortable angle, in the darken living room. He was surprised to say the least. Hongbin knew he had already texted Hakyeon he was going to be back home late and asked him to not wait for him. He knew Hakyeon was as just exhausted, if not more, as he was and he didn’t want to burden the leader anymore than he already had.

Hongbin took a few steps closer and a small smile made its way onto his lips when he saw who it was. Hyuk looked so young slouched uncomfortably on the sofa, soft snores leaving his semi-opened mouth. He reminded Hongbin so much like a kid that he almost hesitated to wake him up. Almost, because he knew the boy’s neck was going to hurt so badly if he continued to sleep like that.

“Hyuk,” he softly murmured, shaking his shoulder lightly. When the boy didn’t respond, he pushed a little harder. “Hyuk, wake up.”

It took a few more push before the boy shot up straight up, almost smacking into Hongbin’s face, before his hands shot to his neck and a whine left his mouth. “Shit, ow, that hurts.”It took Hyuk a moment to perceive the smiling boy in front of him. “Hey, you’re back.”

Hongbin could only shake his head slowly, the smile never leaving his lips as he took the space next to the maknae. Hyuk took the opportunity to snuggle in next to him, head resting on his shoulder and a content sigh left his lips. “What’re you still doing up? I thought everyone had already gone to bed.”

“I told them I’d wait for you. What took you so long anyway?”

“Something got messed up so we had to push it back a bit.” It was a disaster and they almost had to cancel the filming which meant arranging another day for it, a day he didn’t think he had much of these days.

It was quiet for a while, only the white sound from the television and their breath were heard. Hongbin could distinctly make out Wonshik’s snoring if he focused hard enough. He was tempted to just doze off but a thought came to mind.

“Hey, Hyuk?” The boy hummed, his head a constant weight on his shoulder. “Why did you wait up for me?”

The head shifted and two brown orbs were staring up at Hongbin. “Because you did the same for me when I was filming my movie.”

“It was midnight, not 4 am in the morning. Besides, Hakyeon was awake with me.”

“You went to my premier.”

“Because I was the only one who was free at that time.”

Hyuk let out an annoyed whine then, something he would probably deny later on when he was fully awake, and latched onto Hongbin’s torso like a leech, eyes opened as wide as they could and mouth pulled into a pout to look pitiful. “Can’t you just accept that I’m trying to give you some moral support by staying up late and risking hurting my neck and my back by sleeping on the couch? I was even going to make you some tea or something when you get back. Why are you smiling? This is not funny, I’m being serious. Hongbin!”

Hongbin had never felt more awake at four in the morning before. “First of all, I never asked you to do any of that.”After grinning a few minutes longer at the pouting maknae, he sobered a little and ruffled his hair. “But thanks for waiting up for me.”

“You would’ve done the same for me. You already did.”

“Yeah.” He got off the couch with a huff, pulling Hyuk with him. “Now, let’s go sleep in a real bed and catch whatever sleep we can before Hakyeon comes to wake us up tomorrow.”


	2. N/Leo - One, Two, Three, Four

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Hakyeon peeked his head from the kitchen entrance. “Jaehwanie? Hyukkie?” When there was no answer, he started to worry. He checked every room in the apartment; the master bedroom, the kids’ individual rooms, the bathroom, the playroom but still no sign of them. So Hakyeon did the only thing he had to do in situations like this; he panicked.

“Guys, this is not funny. Your mom’s gonna kill me if-” Hakyeon halted in the living room, blood freezing in fear when his eyes landed on the open front door. It didn’t take him long to put the pieces together. “Oh no.”

Mrs. Lee had told him when he first babysat for her that although the two were relatively good kids, they still had their mischievous streak in them and that he should keep a close eye on them. Back then, he thought she meant doodling on the wall or breaking some vases (which had happened the third time he came around) but this? This was taking it to a next level.

When he burst out the door, he was greeted with a familiar dark orbs and raven hair but instead of the usual stoic face he was so used to seeing from the other babysitter, he was wearing a worried frown and looking dishelved and a total wreck.

“Have you seen Hongbin and Wonshik?”

“No, have you seen Jaehwan and Hyuk?”

“No.” If Hakyeon wasn’t in such a panic, he would’ve realized that was probably the longest conversation Hakyeon had with Taekwoon but because he was in a panic, he hadn’t realized it. “Shit, if I don’t find those two, Mrs Kim will have my head.”

“What about me? Mrs. Lee is going to wring my neck and serve it on a golden platter.”

Too busy worrying about the fate of their heads, Hakyeon almost missed the childish laughter echoing down the hallway. He hushed at Taekwoon and looked down the end of the hallway just in time to see four little kids walking around the corner holding a popsicle each.

Hakyeon had never felt so much relief and anger in his entire life. “LEE JAEHWAN! HAN SANGHYUK!” The two boys looked up and almost paled when they saw their fuming babysitter. “You scared the living daylight out of me. What were you thinking going out like that without at least telling me first?!”

Jaehwan was looking down guiltily while Hyuk chose to hide behind the dimpled boy instead. “We’re sorry. We just wanted to get ice cream and you were busy making us lunch and we didn’t want to bother you.”

“It wasn’t Jaehwan hyung’s fault.” All eyes turned towards Hongbin then. “At least not fully. We were the one pestering him to join us.” He looked up at Hakyeon and Taekwoon then, puppy eyes mode on and Hakyeon couldn’t help but melt a little at the sight. “We’re sorry, Hakyeon hyung and Taekwoon hyung.” The others must’ve caught on with what Hongbin was doing because soon, four pairs of puppy dog eyes were directed at them.

The two oldest shared a look before Taekwoon sighed. “We forgive you but next time you guys have to tell us first before you guys go. What if one of you got kidnapped and we didn’t know about it?”All four kids just nodded solemnly.

When he was sure the kids learnt their lesson, he announced, “Now who wants some lunch?” There was a chorus of agreement before Hakyeon turned towards Taekwoon. “You’re welcome to stay with us for lunch if you want.” Taekwoon was immediately bombarded with big eyes and pouty lips before a small smile made its way to his lips.

“Sure, lunch sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you can understand what the title means now.


	3. Hyuk/Hongbin - Flat Tire

The sun was beating down harshly on Hyuk as he shielded his eyes from the glaring rays. He glanced to the front of the car where Hongbin had just got off a phone call.

“I’ve got good news, bad news, great news and worst news,” Hongbin started, taking the cold cola Hyuk handed to him with a grateful smile. Hyuk could warily guess what was going to come out of the older’s mouth. “Which one do you want to hear first?”

Hyuk blew at the stray strand of hair falling into his eyes, mockingly mulling over his choices. “Honestly, just give me your best shot.”

“The good news is it’s just a flat tire. Bad news is Ravi, that idiot, forgot to pick up a new spare tire so we’re doomed.” Hyuk didn’t even try to hide the snort.

“What about the great and worst news?”

“Great news is that I got hold of a mechanic that could pick us up.”

“Worst news?”

“He can’t be here until tomorrow. If we’re lucky, by sunrise.”

Hyuk groaned. “So basically, we’re stranded in the middle of nowhere until tomorrow?”

“Afraid so,” Hongbin sighed as he eyed the almost deserted road save for the few rare cars zooming pass them. “Hakyeon said he’ll get the card for us but until then, we’re going to have to squeeze ourselves in the car.” He glanced at Hyuk then, eyes filled with regret. “Sorry this vacation is starting badly.”

Hyuk just shook his head. “I’m just happy I’m stuck here with you and not Wonshik or Hakyeon.” That earned a snort from the older. “But you do owe me a full set meal when we get to hotel.”

“Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll get you a buffet as soon as I swipe Mr I-forgot-to-replace-the-spare-tire’s credit card.” Hyuk’s laughter rang through the afternoon sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this two, I'm sorry. (Not really) :3


	4. N/Leo - Something's Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon should've known it was a bad idea, especially after his first encounter with the duo. So why were they doing this, Hakyeon have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the spot on the phone so, there'll probably be mistakes. Anyway, enjoy!

Hakyeon's eyes never left the screen since the start of the simulator. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a show of nonchalance, but the rigid line in his shoulders betrayed his anxiousness.

He knew this was a bad idea, the worst. So why, Hakyeon wondered long and hard, did he let the higher ups convince him to proceed with it?

A cup of steaming coffee shoved in front of his face broke his concentration. Hakyeon looked up to see familiar piercing but comforting dark orbs staring back at him. He flashed a grateful smile towards the raven-haired man who only inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"How is he?"

Hakyeon didn't bother asking who. Both of them stared at the screen before the older finally answered, "He was fine before he went in."

"That's good. At least they're learning to not depend on each other too much."

"Hongbin's just a little protective of Wonshik."

"He almost drived everyone in the vacinity crazy when we tried to bring Wonshik away."

"Like I said, he's protective."

A pregnant pause. "I will never understand Emphatics." Hakyeon's lips quirked at the side.

They stayed in silence, the only sound coming from the television. 

"I feel like something's going to go wrong," Hakyeon suddenly blurted out. He waited for some kind of disapproval from Taekwoon but the man only raised an eyebrow.

"I'd be surprised if nothing did happen. The higher ups' been keeping a close eye on Hongbin ever since his first outburst and I don't think it's just procedures."

Hakyeon let the word sink in before his eyes widen. "You mean, the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the room was washed in red and the alarm rang loud in the small space. Hakyeon's eyes quickly darted to the television to see his mentee curled in on himself, his aura flaring dangerously.

Anger took ahold of Hakyeon. No one messed with his kids without messing with him. A glance towards his friend told him he was right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for VIXX's comeback next week. :3 The teasers looked awesome!


	5. Ravi/Hongbin - Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin was only four when he lost everything he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat a continuation of the last chapter, talking more about our 93 liners.

Hongbin was four when he first discovered his power. He was four when he lost his family to said power. He was only four when he lost everything he loved. He had never felt so alone.

Both of them were five when Hongbin met Wonshik for the first time, one of many firsts. He was the only one brave enough (or stupid enough) to approach Hongbin. He was the only one who would defend him when the teasing got too bad. He was the one he comes running to when a bug flies too close to him. Kim Wonshik was Hongbin's first real friend.

"Are you sure about this?"

Hongbin tighten the strap on his glove around his wrist before looking up to meet Wonshik's worried stare. They were currently waiting in one of the back rooms, waiting for Hongbin's turn in the simulator.

"I thought we've been through this, Wonshik."

"I know. It's just, Hyuk's been telling me how no one has ever got out of there as the same person they were before."

"You know how Hyuk likes to play with your mind."

"But I've never seen him so serious. Even Jaehwan turned pale when I mentioned it to him. Why did they pick you to do it anyway?"

Because they threatened to make you do it instead, Hongbin thought bitterly as he got up from his seat to stride over to his friend. "Just trust me, okay? I'll be fine."

°•°•°•°•°

"I never knew who my parents were."

Hongbin diverted his gaze from the stars to his best friend. They were lying down on the roof, their hangout spot whenever sleep seemed too far out of reach. Wonshik still had his eyes focused on the vast sky but his gaze was somewhere far away. There was something almost wistful in them.

"Miss Ann told me she found me on her doorstep. No note, no letter, just me wrapped up in a tattered blanket." Hongbin pulled his legs up to rest his chin on his knees as he waited for Wonshik to collect his thoughts. He knew how hard it was for Wonshik to open up like that, knew ir better than anyone else. "But I think it's okay. Because if they hadn't left me, I wouldn't have met you."

Hongbin balled his hand away from Wonshik's view.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Hongbin."

Hongbin only nodded his head in Wonshik's general direction, eyes firmly fixed to the horizon. That night, Hongbin promised to himself that he would go to no end to protect his physically strong but soft-hearted friend.

°•°•°•°•°

"He's awake."

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Hongbin slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted, the first thing he saw was a tear stricken Wonshik.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to sit up before a hand pushed him back down softly. It was then he noticed where he was and the other gathered around the room. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"If you mean almost bringing this building down," Sanghyuk pipped up from the end of the bed. "Then yes, you did." The elementalist earned himself a slap to the back of his head from his mentor.

"But it wasn't your fault." Hongbin turned to stare into his trainer's surprisingly soft but still fierce gaze. "No one's going to blame you. You're safe."

"But what about the higher ups?" 

"Don't worry, I've taken care of them. I won't let them hurt my students." Hakyeon didn't need to voice it out for Hongbin to understand. They won't hurt a hair on Wonshik, not if their mentor had anything to say about it. Hongbin had never felt so relieved.

"I think it's best if we let you rest for now," Jaehwan mused, the shape shifter already halfway to the door. "You almost used up all your energy today. I think it's time to recharge."

The others agreed, all leaving one by one until only Hakyeon and Wonshik was left.

"Mind if I stay with Hongbin tonight?" Wonshik asked quietly, as if afraid their mentor would deny but Hongbin knew it wouldn't stop him from sneaking in later. Hakyeon must have knew that because he only gave a quick nod and left the room with a last wave.

It was quiet for a while. Then,

"You're an idiot." Hongbin just blinked at the sudden accusation as Wonshik sat on the chair by the bed. "You could've told me they blackmailed you to do the simulation."

Instead of answering, Hongbin lift the blanket over his head. As much as he loved his best friend, he didn't need his friend to lecture about his stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just winged the ending. Sorry if it sucks a bit (or a lot).


	6. Ken/Hongbin - An Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just going out for some fresh air, he didn't mean for this to happen.

It was a silent night, the full moon casting a dim glow upon every surface on the earth. In the stillness of the night, two small silhouettes crept down the castle's hallway, one reluctant than the other.

"Are you sure we should do this?" The reluctant boy asked as they snuck into the stables. "What would my mother say if she finds out? She won't be happy."

"Relax, would you?" The other boy retorted. Unlike his companion, who was less worried and more excited for what he had planned. "She won't find out unless you open up that pretty little mouth of yours."

Jaehwan knew he hit a sour spot when he saw the small pout on his cousin's face. Even at the age of 10 where being called cute was still relatively normal (well, normal to him anyway), Hongbin had always hated when people associated him with the word 'pretty'.

"Look," he tried amending as he took the other's hand in his. "Just live a little, okay. We'll just take Winter out for a ride in the woods. Just for a little while," he quickly added when a protest was on the tip of his tongue. "And then we'll come back and no one would have to know about our little escapade."

Hongbin was still a little reluctant, Jaehwan could tell, but was slowly caving into the idea. "But I can't ride a horse by myself yet. Hakyeon hyung usually rides with me."

"Don't worry, you'll be riding Winter with me." Hongbin sent him a dubious look. "Hey, I can ride a horse, okay." It's just been a while since then, was what Jaehwan didn't voice out.

It had taken a bit more persuading before Hongbin was seated in front of the older boy on Winter and on their way to the edge of the woods that surrounds most of the castle ground.

They trotted around the edge for a while, even going slightly deeper into the woods. Hongbin had eventually relaxed enough for him to smile as a few fireflies flutter by.

"See," Jaehwan finally spoke after a long silence, both enjoying the calmness that only the silent night could offer. "This isn't so bad now, is it?"

A small smile played on his cousin's lips, dimples slightly showing. "I guess not. It's kind of nice."

"Kind of?"

"Fine, it's really nice. Happy now?" Hongbin rolled his eyes playfully as Jaehwan nodded his head smugly.

When a yawn left the youngest's mouth, Jaehwan knew it was time to head back. He was just about to turn Winter around when the horse bristled. Confused, he tried to pull the reign again when he caught movements from the corner of his eyes. Hongbin must have seen it as well because he was holding his hand then.

"Hyung?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, the horse bucked and everything felt like it's moving in slow motion. Jaehwan lost his grip on the reign and felt gravity pulling him down as Hongbin watched him with fear and horror shining in his eyes. As his body hit the ground hard, he could only watch, paralyzed in pain and confusion, as the horse ran deeper into the woods with Hongbin still on its back, his cries for him dimming until it dissolves into complete silence.

Jaehwan stayed on the ground for a while, the event numbing him. He was so dead.


	7. N/Hongbin - Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was dark inside even though it was still daylight outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of attempted suicide (sort of, I think), blood and a very depressed and heartbroken Bean.

Lee Hongbin was a man with an attitude and sass as big as Mount Everest -Hakyeon could give a long list of events that supports his claim- but he is also a man who wears his heart out on his sleeves. And that is one of his biggest strength and flaw.

Now though? It was his greatest flaw.

"Hongbin?" Hakyeon called out as he let himself into the other's apartment. It was dark inside even though it was still daylight outside. The curtains were drawn close and the place was eerily silent. As he stepped carefully into the hallway, he can't help the chill running up his spine.

It started when he got a call from Wonshik, asking if he had heard from their resident artwork. He told him they were supposed to meet up for lunch but the other hasn't been responding to any of his calls. He wouldn't have worried too much if Jaehwan hadn't called to complain about the same thing. If it was one thing he had learned about his old friend that he never ignores anyone unless he had some kind of grudge on them, is busy or something bad had happened.

Hakyeon checked every room for the missing boy until he stopped in front of the main bathroom. There he found a worrisome view.

The bathroom itself was a mess. Pills and odd bottles scattered everywhere, the mirror having broken into pieces and drops of blood staining the white tiles. Hongbin was lying in a fully-filled bathtub, his head the only thing sticking out of the pinkish water. Hongbin himself looked worse for wear, eyes absently staring ahead and body unmoving.

Slowly, Hakyeon called out for the other. "Hongbin?"

No answer.

He slowly made his way in, careful of the sharp glasses scattered around the floor and kneeled in front of the unresponsive boy. "Hongbin?"

When the boy still didn't reply, he heaved a sigh and went to get a towel. He drained the bathtub and carefully wrapped the soft towel around the younger and helped him out to the bedroom. He didn't know how long Hongbin was in the bathtub but he guessed since this morning judging from his pruney fingers.

Hongbin was still not responding even when Hakyeon dried him and helped him into a warm pair of clothes. When Hakyeon was satisfied the other man was safe from catching hypothermia, he moved on to his only injured hand. Thankfully, no glass embedded itself in his hand but there were still some deep cuts running along his knuckles.

As he was putting some cream on the cuts, Hongbin surprised him. "She left." Hakyeon froze for a second before wrapping his injured hand with a gauze. Hongbin's voice sounded so broken, so lost. Tying the loose end of the gauze, he pulled the other into his arms and let the boy break down in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"She was gone when I got home last night. She wasn't here when I woke up this morning and her things were missing."

"I'm so sorry, Hongbin."

"Why, hyung? Why did she leave?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

Hakyeon stayed hugging the younger until he fell into a fitful sleep. Carefully, he layed the boy on the bed and took out his phone. The picture of the bathroom earlier was still burned at the back of his eyes. It worried Hakyeon because he knew what the younger had tried to do.

When the call went through, he quickly greeted the other. "Hey, could you gather up the kids and come to Hongbin's place. It's kind of important."

Hongbin was emotionally unstable but he hoped with the help of his friends, he could jump right back to his old sassy self because if there's one thing he couldn't stand by and watch was to watch his friends waste away.


	8. Ken/Hyuk - A Haste Gone Wrong

"I told you so!"

"Is this really the time?"

"There's no better time than now, hyung."

Jaehwan ignored the younger's word in favour of saving his ass from getting kicked into jail.

It was supposed to be an easy job. Sneak in, get the valuables and get out. It was all going smoothly until he saw the picture. Call it instincts or a gut feeling but he knew it was hiding something.

"You knew we were running out of time and you still had to check the safe! And it was empty!" Sanghyuk, his partner and the one person he wanted to strangle the most at the moment, said exasperately but Jaehwan could detect the hint of amusement. Of course the adrenaline junkie enjoyed the chase.

"Well, I'm sorry I have an unsatiable curiosity."

"If you guys are done fighting like old married couples," Hongbin's voice suddenly filtered through their earpiece, scaring Jaehwan half to death and made him trip over his two feet. The bastard beside him only laughed at his misery. "Take the next alleyway. Wonshik's waiting for both of you at the next block."

"Thanks, Binnie hyung. I don't know what we'd do without our trusty handler."

"Probably rotting in a prison cell somewhere."

After signing off, they turned into the next alleyway and walked the rest of the way in silence.

"I'm sorry." Sanghyuk stopped abruptly at Jaehwan's sudden apology, causing the other to stop too. "We would've probably been out of the house with the jewelries if it wasn't for me. Because of my greed, now we got nothing."

When the younger didn't respond, Jaehwan started fearing the worst until arms enveloped him in a hug. It was a bit of an awkward hug with his hands pinned to his side but he felt the calmest that night.

"Don't worry about that, we could always try and steal it again later. I don't mind that as long as you guys are okay." It was rare for the younger to lay his feelings out in the open, so Jaehwan stayed silent. "I was worried when the alarm started blaring and you still haven't gone out of the house yet. I couldn't help thinking of the worst case scenarios."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry." He gave one last pat on his shoulder before he pulled back. A devilish grin on the other's face had Jaehwan took a step back in defence. "But you're telling Hakyeon about our failed haste."

Jaehwan's groan rang clear in the night.


	9. Hyuk/Hongbin - Falling

There were too many of them. Just as he took down three of them, more replace them easily. The band weight heavily on his left arm, leaving him as an easy target, but he still fought with all he got, albeit less graceful.

He knew escaping the Facility was going to be almost impossible. He had seen first hand what they have in their expanse and what they were capable of.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hakyeon and Taekwoon fighting back to back against at least 10 soldiers. He knew they were more than capable of fending for themselves. Just a few feet away from them, Jaehwan was up in the tree and was shooting any soldiers he can get with his arrows. Below him, Wonshik was annihilating anyone who got close to him and the tree.

A shout from his right had narrowly saved his head from splitting into two. He dodged two more strikes before pushing his knife into the soldier's chest, right where the heart is. Watching as the soldier crumpled to the ground like a rag doll, he hadn't realized he had strayed to the edge of the cliff, the waves at the bottom roaring and raging like a hungry lion and sharp rocks jutting out near the side. Hongbin swallowed the bile in his throat.

"Thanks for the warning," Hongbin replied as Hyuk finished off the other two soldiers. Hyuk only returned him a worried scowl.

"You should be focussing on the enemy."

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay."

"You almost lost your head!"

Hongbin was about to retort when he noticed a soldier running straight at Hyuk with a knife in his hand.

"Look out!"

Without thinking, he pushed the younger to the side and braced himself for the impact. He managed to side-stepped the knife but took the brunt of the collision. A second later, he found himself free falling down the cliff with the soldier, the shout of his name following them. He heard a sickening crunch before the wave pulled him under.

He couldn't swim, that was a known fact. Add in the heavy band on his left wrist, he was sinking faster and losing more oxygen. It didn't help that the waves were tossing him around and disorienting him. He tried to keep the air in as he struggled with trying to slip the band off. His chest was burning, so was his eyes. A hard hit to the rocks at his chest had him involuntarily open his mouth, gasping, and water rushed in.

Just as his movement turned sluggish, a hand shot in front of him and tugged at his front shirt. Then, the tugging went to the band and, miraculously, slipped off his wrist with a slight tug.

Both of them broke the surface of water, coughing and taking in big gulp of air, the younger's hands on the older's waist to help him stay afloat.

"You," Hyuk gasped out, still trying to control his breathing. "Are the worst, hyung. The absolute worst."

Hongbin could only let out a breathless laugh.


	10. Ken/Hyuk/Hongbin - Visual

"I bet I could win your heart if I was a girl."

"No, I think it's the other way around."

"Are you trying to say you're cuter than me?"

"You said it, not me."

The exasperated groan at the the other side of the room had the two troublemaker smirking. The owner of the groan only mock glared at them before returning to his book. It had become a game for Jaehwan and Sanghyuk to playfully flirt in front of Hongbin just for his reaction which usually vary based on his current mood. Right now, it seemed he was in one of his nicer mood.

"Don't even think it about it, you two. I want to finish this book before we have to go again." Of course, his warning fell on deaf ears.

"Aww, is our Hongbin feeling left out?" Jaehwan asked in mock sympathy, a pout on his lip and both hands on his heart.

Sanghyuk snickered but joined in. "Don't worry, you're way prettier than Jaehwan as a girl."

Hongbin's sarcastic "Thanks," overlapped with Jaehwan's offended "Hey!"

"Hyukkie, you're suppose to side me, not Binnie!" the oldest of the three whined out before stomping over to Hongbin with the biggest pout. Hongbin placed down his book with a sigh, resigned to the fact that he won't be getting anymore reading done. "Binnie, tell me I'm prettier than you."

"You're prettier than me."

"Hah!"

"But you're also an idiot."

Hongbin and Hyuk couldn't hold in their laughter at the drastic change of emotion on the older's face as the smile was wiped off his face, instead replaced with the biggest frown.

"You two are so mean!"

"Sorry, hyung." Hyuk's smile was anything but apologetic. "Can't help it. You're easy to tease."

The three of them eventually fall into silent. Hongbin went back to his book, his free hand threading through Jaehwan's hair as the vocalist rest his head on the other's lap while Hyuk found entertainment on his phone on Hongbin's other side.

"I still think I could win your heart if I was a girl, both of you."

"Whatever you say, hyung."


	11. OT6 (Hongbin-centric) - Late Bloomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin's road to the discovery of his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long piece but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

"Look out!"

Hongbin looked up just in time to see Jaehwan crashing into an unsuspecting Wonshik, sending both of them tumbling ungracefully to the ground. He snickered behind his hand.

"Hyung," Woshik complained as both men made their way towards the youngest of the three. All three of them had the period free and decided to hang out in the park. Of course, Jaehwan had wanted to practise his flying skills, much to the fire user's displeasure. Jaehwan had the tendency to always crash into him, accidentally or not. "You need to stop doing that."

"Well I'm sorry my control is a little off."

"You're almost in your final year."

"So?"

Wonshik let out a frustrated groan, seemingly done with the conversation before dropping to the ground beside Hongbin, hands flickering red, while Jaehwan took the other side. Hongbin turned his head then to grin at Jaehwan.

"Do you think you can fly to my room and get my camera for me?" Wonshik gave out an unbelievable scoff while Jaehwan just playfully rolled his eyes.

"I swear, when you finally have your power, I'll take every advantage of it that I can."

"If I get my power." He knew there were matching frowns on both their faces but thankfully they didn't bring it up. Hongbin took one glance at his watch and packed his carrier. "I've got to go, I promised I'd meet up with Hakyeon hyung. If you do get my camera, just place it in my locker. You know my combo."

"Okay, have fun!"

*~*~*~*~*

"And the professor told me I might have to choose another topic but I've already written about 14 pages of it so changing topics was not an option for me."

Hongbin just sit at the side of the green house as he listened to Hakyeon's rambling, eyes never leaving the calm chaos surrounding his old friend. Pots and plants were hovering everywhere, soil floating off the ground and flying to wherever Hakyeon wanted it to be. The plants were watered by floating watering cans and a pack of sunflower seeds zoomed past his head to the telekinesis' hand.

"Thankfully Taekwoon saved the day though I would've appreciated it more if he hadn't scared poor Miss Kim away."

A responding meow was the only answer they needed. Taekwoon curled even tighter and purred as Hongbin's hand thread through his soft black fur.

Something must have shown on his face because a few minutes later, Hakyeon made his way towards him as everything flew back to it's original position.

"Don't worry about your powers," he reprimanded lightly but Hongbin couldn't help but feel like he was being scolded. "You're just a late bloomer."

"Am I?" Hongbin couldn't hide the bitter tone from seeping into his voice. He had stopped petting the shapeshifter and instead let it brush his head against him in an act of comfort. "With each day that passes by, I feel like I'm a mistake, like I don't belong here."

"You're not a mistake. Headmister wouldn't have chosen you to join this school if you didn't have any power. Your power is just probably still manifesting and waiting for the right time to show itself."

"But I'm nearing the age limit," he tried to protest, albeit half-heartedly. He was close to just giving up. "Maybe I'm just not a Super."

"Hongbin," Hakyeon tried to say, exasperately, but Hongbin cut him off, passing Taekwoon to him.

"I've got class in 5. I'll see you guys later."

*~*~*~*~*

"Again."

"Hyung, I don't think that's a good id-"

"I said again!"

Without any warning, he drove forward with a powerful kick. It would have been a fatal blow to Sanghyuk's neck if it wasn't for his power. Enhanced reflexes was something he could only dream of having.

"Hyung, you're over exerting yourself."

A punch thrown only to be blocked.

"Hyung, I'm serious."

The attacks were getting erratic.

"Oh, for fu- Hongbin!"

Sanghyuk grabbed the older by his left arm and flipped him over his shoulder. When he hit the ground, it wasn't hard enough to break any bones but strong enough to knock whatever breath he had out of his lungs in a quiet gasp. Sanghyuk dropped besides him, breathing just as heavily as him.

The air was silence for a while, just heavy breathing surrounded them. Hongbin had his arm slung over his eyes, shame filling him to the core. When Hyuk had asked him to accompany him sparring, he knew it was to take his mind off of things. He hadn't meant for the envy, rage and jealousy taking over him when he knew the younger was holding back. He knew he was powerless, he didn't need the reminder.

"Hyung, breath."

He didn't realize he was holding his breath. He let the oxygen fill his lungs and tried to will the green monster back to the darkest corner of his heart.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You're just frustrated. It happens to the best of us."

Sometimes he wondered who's the older one between them. "But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I think everyone would agree better me than anyone else."

"I hate all of you."

"No, you love us."

Just for another day, he'll will the dark thoughts away. Just for another day, he'll try to be happy with the way he is, if not for him then for his friends.

*~*~*~*~*

It happened when he least expected it and not he had imagined it.

It started with that nagging feeling like he had missed something, something really important. He spent the whole day trying to figure what was off. It wasn't until he got back from class that he finally realized what he had missed.

His roommate was in the kitchen, still in his pyjamas and waiting in front of the new coffee maker his sister had given to him as a gift, frozen in the same place he had greeted him this morning. There was no ice encasing his form nor is it the work of a telekinesis or hypnotist. He just seemed to be stuck in...

Hongbin's eyes widen and so did his grin. Looks like he might be taking Hyuk's title as the greatest prankster of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a quick guess what his power is. ^^


	12. N/Ravi - Clumsy

His job was supposed to be easy, so simple he should probably be able to do it with his eyes closed. 

Hakyeon grumbled as he once again had to pull his principle from getting hit by a car - again -because his shoelace was untied - again.

"How is it," Hakyeon mumbled to himself as Wonshik cotinued with his life as if he hasn't just escaped death mere seconds ago. "That the best guardian angel like me ended up with the most clumsiest person in the world who is a hazard to himself?"

"Mumbling to yourself again, Hakyeon?"

"That's hyung to you, brat."

The other angel just dismissed him with a laugh. Han Sanghyuk was the next best guardian angel after himself that Hakyeon was sure is actually a devil in disguise and guardian to Wonshik's best friend and, inevitably, Hakyeon's friend.

"What did he do this time?" Sanghyuk asked as he took a seat next to him, letting the two best friend have some privacy but still in sight. "Wait no, I take it back."

It was already too late as Hakyeon rattled out every single thing that had happened since Wonshik woke up.

"He almost burned himself. I mean, he knows he can't cook, why not call someone who can or go out and buy something."

"Ever heard of practice makes perfect?"

"He keeps tripping over nothing! I swear he could be walking on a plain surface and still trip and bonk his head and probably get a concussion if I wasn't there to save him."

"I think you're just exagerating things."

"Am I?"

It took Hakyeon until Wonshik bid farewell to his friend for Hakyeon to feel a bit better. Before the two angels parted with their principles, Hyuk gave him something to think about.

"As much as you say how much a pain in the ass Wonshik is to you, I know you enjoy saving him more than you're willing to admit out loud."

Staring at the back of his principle's head, hearing him hum a tune only he knew the song to, he guessed Hyuk wasn't totally wrong about it, not that he'll admit it to the younger's smug face. Hakyeon guessed he adores Wonshik enough to not wrangle him to death.

He repeated it again in his mind like a mantra when Wonshik almost got run over by a car. Again.


	13. Leo/Ken - Friendly Haunting

"Your class is sooooo boring! Why did you even picked this class?"

"Woonie, don't ignore me!"

"I tied their shoelace together. Do you think they'd notice before or after they fall?"

Taekwoon slammed his book shut as soon as class was dismissed, gathering up his stuff and all but ran out the classroom, ignoring the commotion and Jaehwan's victorious whoop.

*~*~*~*~*

It started when Taekwoon was six. He saw a little boy at the other end of the park, an unfamiliar face in his class. He had wanted to approach the boy and ask why he was alone but was too shy to do so. When the teachers rounded up the kids, no one seemed to notice the boy except for him.

It wasn't until years later did he finally understood why.

*~*~*~*~*

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"Jaehwan, I swear," Taekwoon muttered loudly, eyes never leaving the paper in front of him as his hands jotted down points on it. "I will find a way to kill you again if you don't stop doing that."

"But I'm bored!" Jaehwan wailed piteously before banging his head against the wall again, a pout permanently etched on the other's mouth. "If you could only be a bit of a social butterfly like Hakyeon, maybe we could go out to a party or something."

"You know I don't like parties. Besides, people don't like me that much."

A snort. "That's because they don't know how much of a softy you actually are. If you just smile a bit more, maybe people would stop thinking you're some kind of serial killer or something. Like Hakyeon."

"Then why don't you just haunt Hakyeon? You seem to like him more than me."

It was silent for a while, long enough for Taekwoon to regret it. Just as he was about to take it back, Jaehwan spoke up.

"Nah, I like you better." Taekwoon looked up to see Jaehwan already moved to sit on the edge of his table, a small smile playing on his lips. "You're a better listener and our tendency to talk a million miles per hour would juat clash with each other. Besides, I like our duets better than anything else."

Taekwoon continued to stare a while longer in the ghost's eyes, searching for something he wasn't fully sure what. Eventually, he tore his sight away and back to his assignment.

"Sap," was all he muttered.

"But you love me for it."

And maybe he did.


	14. Leo/Hyuk - The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea but it didn't quite turn out how I wanted it to be.

Taekwoon burst out of the alleyway and his immediately searched the busy street of Rio. He cursed under his breath as wild eyes darted back and forth the street full of people and festivities. Why, out of all the days, did he have to chase this guys during a full out festival parade.

“ _Okay, I know you said this guy was an ex gymnast or ninja or something but this is getting ridiculous,_ ” Hakyeon’s voice burst through his earpiece mixed with his ragged breath. “ _I’m too old to keep jumping over walls!_ ”

A crash followed by Wonshik’s groan vibrated through the earpiece then, scaring Taekwoon slightly. “ _Wanna switch, hyung? This guy is too trigger happy for me._ ”

He was about to ask what happened when he spotted his target in the middle of the crowd. They made eye contact before the young man sprinted the other way, Taekwoon a few steps behind him.

There were too many people but somehow Taekwoon managed to close the gap and almost had the boy in his grasp when a passerby bumped particularly hard and Taekwoon stumbled to the side, his chance missed as the boy slipped into another alleyway. He tried to find the brunette offender but it was like trying to find a needle in a pile of haystack in the sea of people so he focused in chasing his original target.

“ _Shit, I lost my target.”_

_“Me too. Taekwoon hyung?”_

“Still chasing,” Taekwoon gritted out as he tried not to let the other out of his sight, not when his teammates had lost theirs.

The duck and goose chase soon ended when the boy reached a dead end. Unlike what he heard from his teammates, the boy – Sanghyuk – seems to favour running rather than jumping over obstacles. Either way, the walls were too tall to scale unless he had help so Taekwoon knew the only way for the boy to escape was through him.

“It’s over, Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon spoke, hating how breathless he sounded. The only consolation he could give himself was the fact that Sanghyuk seemed just as winded as him. “Why don’t you make it easy for us and hand yourself in. It’ll be whole lot better than me forcing you to the station.”

“And why would I do that?” Taekwoon’s right eye twitched. The boy still had the decency to smirk as he did a once over at Taekwoon. “I don’t really trust people like you, so why would I give myself in?”

“Because you don’t really have a choice? Come on, kid, I don’t have all day. Either we do this the easy way or the hard way.”

He must’ve hit something inside the younger because the smirk seemed to turn sinister. “I like making you work for it.” He took a threatening step forward and Taekwoon, slightly intimidated by the sudden change in behavior, took a step back.

A wrong move.

Suddenly, hands landed on his shoulders and a body vaulted over his head before the momentum sent Taekwoon face planting to the hard and dirty ground. Looking up, he sees Jaehwan, Sanghyuk’s partner so to speak and Wonshik’s target, grinning down at him.

“Nice to meet the famous Jung Taekwoon. Tell your friend to double on his parkour skill.” With grace, he jumped out of Taekwoon’s reach and helped Sanghyuk scale the high wall before he took a running start to grab the other's offered hand and vaulted himself up the wall. Taekwoon was momentarily in awe with how easy they make it look before he remembered that he was supposed to be putting them in jail.

Pushing himself off the ground, he made to grab his gun in its holster but only catching air. He turned his head and, yes his gun was gone.

“Looking for this?”

Taekwoon’s head snapped up to see Lee Hongbin hanging on the rooftop, Taekwoon’s gun twirled harmlessly between his fingers. He regarded the other with a small smirk before he joined the others on the high wall. “You should really take better care of your gun, don’t want it to fall into the wrong hands, right?” Taekwoon bristled at the words.

Hongbin handed the gun to Sanghyuk before he jumped to the other side of the wall, Jaehwan close behind. Sanghyuk took a minute to asses Taekwoon longer before his signature smirk made its way onto his face.

“You might not know me too well, Jung Taekwoon, but I like to play it hard. So I hope to be seeing you real soon.” And with that, he threw the gun at the bottom of the wall. When Taekwoon made a grab for it and aimed upward, the boy was already gone.

The officer took a moment to get his bearing before he pressed his earpiece. “Target lost.” He was going to get an earful from his boss.


End file.
